


Dis Illusion

by Novellarisia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hypnosis, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: How do you help someone who doesn't realize they're hurting themselves, before it's too late?Hypnotize them, of course.





	1. Hypnosis

You opened your eyes feeling heavy, tired, and fuzzy. Your head felt like it was full of something soft and heavy, and it was hard to think. You blinked at the blinding white light above you. It actually hurt your eyes, so you closed them and groaned. Footsteps began to approach, and you wondered briefly who it could be. You noticed that the light was being blocked by someone, so you cracked open an eye. There was Sans standing above you ringed in light, and looking sad, concerned, and angry. What did you do now?

“good you’re awake. how’re ya feeling?”

“Tired, heavy, and fuzzy… also sore.”

“uh-huh. that’s what ya get for pullin’ that crap.”

With that Sans began to walk away. It sounded like he was messing with some stuff just out of sight, but you didn’t care. You were more concerned with sitting up to talk, but found you couldn’t. Your hands, feet, hips, chest, and head were all strapped down to the table you were laying on. Dread pooled into your stomach.

_“Sans?! What’s going on?!”_

“huh?”

“Let me go! What did I do? I-I can’t remember, but please Let Me Go!”

Sans rushed back toward you, grabbing your shoulders to help ground you, and looked into your eyes. You were scared. You had an inkling of what could be going on, and that made you more afraid. What had you done? He said he wouldn’t do this, promised that he wouldn’t unless… no. You couldn’t have.

“easy buddy. easy. you’re ok, just calm down. i’ll explain everything, but ya gotta calm down, and breathe. can ya do that?”

A shallow nod was all you could give with your limited range of motion.

“that’s it. you’re ok. now. what do you remember from yesterday?”

“I remember working at Grillby’s. There were Monsters from New Home visiting, they… they didn’t like me being there. When my shift was over some of them stuck around. They caught me leaving and… made sure I knew how they felt, and… and they were right.”

You saw Sans look of surprise, so you quickly continued.

“How can I call m-myself a friend to Monsters, i-if I can get them out of the Underground, but don’t. I’ve seen the surface, lived there, and the only reason I’m down here is… is because I… t-tried to k-kill myself and failed. I don’t deserve…”

“ **enough!** that’s enough… i get the picture.”

You were full on sobbing now. You don’t remember doing anything, just how they made you feel. Sans had his sockets closed and his hand slowly rubbing his brow ridge. You knew he was angry, but you were too sad, tired, and scared to care.

It wasn’t long till you felt Sans’ hand on your face gently wiping away your tears.

“hey buddy. It’s ok. that’s it, you’re ok.”

When you finally got your crying under control, Sans spoke again.

“i’m guessing this means you don’t remember doing what you did?”

With a slight nod confirming his suspicions he continued. 

“i found you last night sitting on the edge of a precipice. when i approached you, i saw both of your wrists bleeding and the sharp rock you used still in your hand. i… i had to literally drag you away from the edge, and… _and you still nearly died._ ”

The fear and hurt in his eyes were enough to let you know how dearly you messed up. His next sentence, however, sent a bolt of fear straight to your soul.

“i can’t take the risk of that happening again.”

_“N-no Sans please!”_

“hey easy. i know it makes you uneasy, but we talked about this remember?”

_“Sans please! I-I’ll do better, just please don’t!”_

Sans looked at you calmly, but unwavering. He took a moment to brush a little of your hair out of your face.

“(y/n) you know that hypnosis is a tool, right? it’s not going to take away your freedom of choice, or make you a slave, or a zombie. it’s just going to make it easier for you to not hurt yourself.”

You looked at him with pleading eyes.

_“I can’t… Sans I can’t give up control of my mind. Please?”_

“hey buddy calm down. you agreed to this remember? you also told me not to take no for an answer, remember?”

His soothing voice and soft tone were making it more difficult to fight this. It didn’t help that he was right and you did agree with it. You even knew you needed it, because you were the one to suggest it. That didn’t stop you from being afraid though.

At the reminder of your consent the fight left you, but not the fear.

“that’s it, buddy. you’re gonna be ok. let me explain what i’ll do before i do it, so you’ll know what’s coming ok?”

You gave a small tearful nod, so he began.


	2. Hypnotist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV. He places you under Hypnosis.

She was terrified. Sans saw it the moment she first introduced him to the idea. They both knew she would put up a fight, which is why he wasn’t going to, unless she tried to kill herself again. Which she did. He had been preparing for this just in case, so he already knew his every move and command. The hard part though was getting started.

She had been living with him and his brother for about three months now, so he had learned a few tricks to calm her. First, he put in some soft classical music that was repeatable. Second was physical contact. Once he started speaking, he would tap the back of her hand to the beat of her soul. To begin with though, he held her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it to get her used to it.

After a few minutes he stepped back and grabbed a syringe that he had filled with his magic beforehand. It was full of intent to keep her calm, relaxed, submissive, and obedient. (Y/N) told him that those four commands were essential for hypnosis to work, at least on her.

He stepped back up bside her and brought a hand to her chest. Giving her a reassuring smile, he slowly began pulling his hand away, bringing out her soul. She tensed, nearly fighting him for control of her soul.

“easy buddy, you’re ok. remember i told you about this. it’s ok. just relax.”

He could hear her deep breaths as she fought off her fear. His smile grew gentle, as he watched her struggle to accept this. Giving up control, even for a short time, is frightening. He was proud of her. Once he felt the hold, she had on her soul loosen, he brought it out. It was a beautiful dark blue, like pictures he’s seen of a full moon on a clear winter’s night. It was marred by scars and awfully dim, but hopefully this this would help to brighten it up. 

“alright it’s time for you to close your eyes for a moment. it won’t hurt, but it will feel uncomfortable and could scare you. just relax (y/n). i’ve got you.”

He watched as she nervously closed her eyes. Once they shut, he took the syringe and carefully insert it into her soul. Pressing down on the plunger he watched as his magic became a white spiral in her soul. After removing the syringe and putting it out of the way, he brought her soul close, so that she could see it easily, but did not release it so that it could return to her body. not yet. With his intent clear he was amazed to see to spiral begin to spin in her soul. Now he was ready.

“ok buddy, you can open your eyes now.”

When her eyes opened to see her soul, it began to pulse rapidly in fear. He brought his voice to a deeper, more gentle pitch, to try and ease her fears. One he used to soothe Papyrus when he was a babybones. 

_“easy bud, just relax. nothing’s changed. this is temporary.”_

Her soul began to slow it’s pulsing so, he began to tap the back of her hand.

_“there ya go. just relax. keep your eyes focused on the spiral in your soul, and listen to my voice. just your soul and my voice. that’s it.”_

He watched as her eyes would start to become unfocused and then she would blink to clear them. The pulses from her soul slowed more so he slowed his tapping.

_“let the spiral draw you in. that’s it. feel yourself being pulled into your soul.”_

For a moment her eyes got wider, and her soul sped up. Then he tapped her hand reminding her he was there.

_“it’s alright, your safe. allow it to pull you in. there’s no trouble or pain. only peace and safety. allow your body to relax.”_

Her eyes slowly became more and more unfocused, as her soul pulsed slow and steady, and her breathing became deep and even. 

_“the further in you go, the more peace you feel. the safer you feel. you feel warm and safe. you feel the tension leaving your feet, then your legs. it feels so good to let that flow from your body.”_

Her rigid legs and feet became limp in the restraints.

_“the longer you stare the deeper you go. feel the knots in your stomach unwind and the tightness in your chest release. feel them fall away as your pulled deeper into your soul.”_

Her body shuddered just before relaxing and allowing her body to breathe easier.

_“feel all the tension in your neck, arms, hands, and shoulders drain away.”_

Immediately her shoulders slumped and her hands loosened. As he continued to tap her hand in time with her soul, he felt it move more.

_“without the tension in your body there is nothing to keep your thoughts in your head. It’s alright though your safe. feel yourself become warm and more comfortable as you feel your thoughts drain away like cold liquid down your back. feel your mind become empty and peaceful.”_

The crease in her brow and tension in her jaw melted away, to be replaced with a peaceful expression.

_“you like feeling at peace and your mind empty, but now you have to go deeper. deeper into your soul. allow your heavy eyes to close. you can still feel the spiral circling your body pulling you in deeper. so deep that you can hear nothing but my voice.”_

Her eyes closed and her jaw went completely slack. She was almost ready to accept suggestions. He smiled slightly. Soon she would be safe from her own mind. Just a little deeper and this would become more permanent then Human hypnosis. This suggestion would be buried in her very soul, and she would be safe.

_“you can feel the pull of the spiral slow until you are stopped in the very center of your soul. it’s warm and safe. you feel a pressure all around you, like being wrapped in a warm cocoon. you can feel the pulsing of your soul course through you like a warm massage. my voice also courses through you and gently fills your empty mind.”_

Sans kept tapping in time with her soul, watching for any minor changes. Her soul flared brighter on the next pulse. That was the signal he was waiting for… she was ready.

_“that’s right. just like that. let yourself feel at peace. let yourself feel good. don’t hurt yourself anymore. from now on if you feel need to hurt yourself you tap your hand. the more urgent the need the faster you tap. repeat that command buddy.”_

She sleepily repeated the command, which made him smile. Now for the next command.

_“good. very good. now i know you won’t hurt yourself, but i know that sometimes you want to die. when you feel like you want to die you call me. either by name or on the phone, until i come or it stops. repeat the command.”_

Again, she repeated the command. Sans was elated. Her soul was accepting his commands so well. Just one more, but this one would be tricky. This would allow him to put her under hypnosis whenever he wanted and without her consent. He questioned himself many times if he should do this, but he saw too many benefits to outweigh his moral dilemma. So long as he was careful this would never hurt her.

_“very good. now for my last and most important command. I know you like it here in your soul. If you could you would never leave. I’m gonna help you, so you can come back at any time.”_

Her soul pulsed twice and brightened even more. It was a very good sign. He removed the restraint on the hand he was tapping, and turned it over at revealing her wrist. 

_“i’m going to tap you five times and that will bring you back here. you’ll have no thoughts, no worries, or cares of any kind. you’ll just be safe, relaxed, peaceful, and empty.”_

Another bright pulse flashed.

_“the first tap is on your wrist. it will stun you. all thought and motion will stop for ten seconds. the second tap on your wrist will relax you. all stress and tension will melt off you, leaving you relaxed and calm.”_

As he spoke, he tapped her wrist twice as indicated.

_“the third tap is to the center of your forehead. this will quiet your mind. the fourth tap to your forehead will empty your mind of all thoughts. you won’t be able to think or fight until i say your name.”_

He tapped your forehead twice in time with his words.

_“the fifth tap is to your sternum right above your soul. you’ll close your eyes allowing yourself to gently fall into your soul. you’ll be safe, content, empty, and open to receive any command i give. you will only be able to hear my voice while there. you will be unwilling and unable to come out until i call your name.”_

One more bright pulse flooded the room. Sans soul pulsed in joy, seeing your soul so bright. Now though it was time to bring you back.

_“very good buddy. it’s time to come back now. I’m going to count down from six. With each number your going to retreat from your soul and become more aware of the world around you.”_

Again, her soul let out a bright pulse.

_“six. you feel yourself begin to pull away from your soul._  
five. more and more.  
four. you’ll stay relaxed and calm.  
three. becoming aware of your surroundings.  
two. more and more.  
one. (y/n) wake up and open your eyes.” 


End file.
